Tu eres Hermosa
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: Soy mala para los summary...pero bueno si te gusta el PruHun y el drama..este fic vendria bien xD  PruHun/PoHun/AusHun


**Bien aqui en fanfic PruHun que es mi OTP por exelencia, hemm esta basado en mi dorama favorito en todo el mundo...y no...no es un litro de lagrimas...que lo amo!...sino de una dorama coreana llamado You are beautiful.. que es sin duda uno de los mejores doramas que e visto en mi vida...y pues bien, decidi hacer un fic adaptado a la historia de la serie, pues...me parecio realmente divertido!**

**El fic constara de 10 caps o tal vez mas, pero el punto es que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo!...soy fail con los fics..lo se..pero bueno.**

**Cap 1: Por culpa de mi Gemelo!**

Era un día tranquilo de verano, a pesar de eso el ambiente era fresco y el sol solo calentaba lo suficiente como para crear una atmósfera agradable en el pequeño pueblo, de por si era tranquilo totalmente alejado de la cuidad. Temprano esa misma mañana, una dulce chica se arreglo a toda prisa, vuelta un desastre en su propia casa, colocándose su habito como pudo; se había quedado dormida y se suponía que la misa del domingo estaba a punto de empezar. No era raro en ella a decir verdad, era algo muy común, madre superiora no sabia que hacer con esta joven monja que parecía no tener remedio.

Se apresuro corriendo por todo el lugar, mientras las campanas de la iglesia comenzaban a anunciar que la misa estaba por iniciar y ella hay corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello -oh- exclamo al verse frente la estatua de la patrona del lugar, la virgen Maria lucia allí apacible con los brazos abiertos, no podía no persignarse ante ella y hacer una reverencia...antes de continuar con su faena, debía llegar pronto. Las campanas dejaron de sonar justo cuando ella entro a la casa sagrada de Dios, definitivamente se salvo por poco!. Suspiro y seco un poco el sudor del trote luego busco un lugar para sentarse, no sin antes saludar a la madre superiora que justo en ese momento volteo su mirada hacia ella.

La santa misa habia comenzado y presto atencion, hasta que miro a la banca vecina y noto que una pequeña no prestaba atencion y estaba entretenida con su tv portatil. Fruncion sus labios, eso no era correscto asi que cuando la niña volteo a verla se inclino un poco -por favor apaga eso- susurro para no interrumpir la misa, pero la pequeña solamente le ignoro. Frunció el ceño, estos niños de un en día tan groseros, volvió a susurrarle que le apagara, pero la niña solo le subió todo el volumen. Definitivamente los niños necesitaban modales así que rápidamente y aprovechando que estaba en las ultimas bancas del lugar, corrió casi a gatas hasta detrás de la niña, respetaría la casa de dios si o si. Asi que sin mas intento quitarle los audífonos a la pequeña, que como reacción tiro de esto, asi comenzó la lucha por el bendito aparato mientras todo escuchaban la misa. Pero como siempre ocurre una desgracia y tiro tan fuerte de los audifonos que se desconectaron y el aparato salio disparado, se escuchaba una música pop a todo volumen haciendo que todo los presentes se asustaran. Caos era la palabra que identificaba el momento...sin contar que quedo en ridículo al tirarse sobre el aparato.

Era de esperarse que fuera castigada por la madre superiora, así que paso su tarde limpiando las estatuas del convento, sobretodo se esforzó por cuidar a sus favoritas, sus ángeles guardianes.

-Haber Julian hoy vas tu primero si señor-Exclamo mientras le ponía una toalla para cubrir sus partes nobles, esto de que no tuvieron la decencia de cubrirlo como hicieron con Miguel y Matheo, pero en fin, no se quejaba. Y los limpio con una tonada en su cabeza, si, la canción que había escuchado del aparato de la niña había quedado grabada en su memoria.

En la ciudad los causantes de tanto alboroto en aquel pueblo, salían de su concierto. Se trataba de una banda de tres chicos, muy diferentes entres si, tanto física, como en comportamiento; dirigiéndose a la mansión donde convivían.

Un hombre castaño, con acento particular y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro hablaba animadamente de como se lucieron en el concierto...mientras los miembros de la banda lo escuchaba.

-Pero en serio Gilbert...no deberías hacer conciertos en vivo... después de todo el disco...no deberías sobre-trabajar tus cuerdas vocales - Expreso animado mirándolo desde el espejo de la camioneta. El aludido ignoro olimpicamente rodando sus ojos, Ja! poco le importaba lo que dijera pues el era grandioso y punto. Sus compañeros solo observaron la escena.

-Por cierto recuerden que dentro de poco se unirá un nuevo vocalista chicos...El es un hombre genial- exclamo de nuevo el castaño y sus ojos verdes brillaron con intensidad. Todo quedo en silencio tras eso.

Ya eran como las tres de la tarde, tras limpiar las estatuas decidió pedir prestada la motocicleta del convento para poder ir a la cuidad, y poder recoger los boletos para su viaje a Roma. El sueño de toda novicia que deseaba ser una buena monja, aunque madre superiora no estuviera del todo segura, la dejo ir a la ciudad.

Así que ya en camino a el bullicio de ciudad iba de lo mas tranquila imaginándose su vida en Roma...en el Vaticano...oh que maravilla, servir a Dios por siempre. Lo que si no había notado es que desde que salio del convento un hombre la venia siguiendo, interponiéndose con su gran camioneta negra en todo el camino de la chica. Esta lo observo fijamente, era un hombre algo robusto de piel morena, sin duda extranjero. Le miro con desconfianza, mas aun cuando este se acerco para mirarla fijamente.

-Aléjate de mi pervertido- exclamo bajándose de la motocicleta para darle un patada como método de defensa en la entrepierna. Obviamente el otro soltó un alarido de dolor-

-ya va, ya va, ya va, ya va...Hermana por favor...no le haré daño- exclamo claramente adolorido e inclinado pues le dolía mucho. Esta al ver que volvía a acercarse se quito el casco y lo golpeo con el. Mal momento para dejar su sarten, pero al verlo en suelo aprovecho para subirse de nuevo en su medio de transporte y huir.

Asi comenzó aun persecución ya que el hombre como pudo, se subió a su auto y comenzó a seguirla, definitivamente no la dejaria escapar -Por favor espere...hermana!-era lo que gritaba desde la ventanilla del auto, mas ella hacia oidos sordos tratando de alejarse de ese extraño sujeto- Por favor deténgase!...es usted hermana de Daniel...¿verdad?-pregunta gritando mas fuerte para que le escuche. Ella solo lo mira y continua huyendo como puede en esa rosa motocicleta- Su gemelo necesita ayuda...por favor escúcheme- pidió.

Nadie sabia de la existencia de su hermano, así que decidió confiar en el sujeto deteniéndose cerca de unos arboles, para poder charlar con aquel hombre.

-Mucho gusto...me llamo Raul y soy el mananger de su hermano- comenzó a explicar, tendiéndole una foto de el a la joven. Esta lo miro y lo miro.

-Vaya si que esta cambiadisimo...tenia mucho tiempo que no lo veía...-se quedo pensando un rato, esperando que estuviera comiendo bien- desde que salimos de Hungría...que tiempos- Suspiro, esperando que l hombre le dijera mas al respecto.

-oh si...bueno el punto es que...necesito tu ayuda- hizo una pausa y miro a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie escuchando, mirándola con complicidad- veras es que...necesito que te hagas pasar por el- concluyo rápidamente, era mejor ir directo al punto en vez de andarse con rodeos.

-'¿Que yo que?-exclamo horrorizada cubriéndose su boca con ambas manos, dejando caer la foto de su hermano al suelo en el proceso.

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
